


Muffled Scream

by shnuffeluv



Series: Whumptober 2019 [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cauterization, Deceit just MacGuyver's Logan's bullet wound, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: For Whumptober Day 18: Muffled Scream. Logan gets shot in the leg. Here's the aftermath.





	Muffled Scream

"Stay quiet," Deceit instructed, shoving a towel in Logan's mouth. "We have to cauterize the wound, but no one can hear us. They can't find us, or else we're dead, understand?"

Logan nodded.

Deceit pulled out his gun and yanked free some of the gunpowder from one of the bullets. He poured it onto Logan's leg and lit a match. Logan screamed into the towel, which thankfully muffled the scream, but it wasn't enough. As Deceit put out the flame, the door to the room opened. Patton and Virgil were on the other side. "Where d'you think you're going, boys?"

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
